Simples Colocataires ?
by Yukidaaaa
Summary: Jungkook et Taehyung vivent ensemble depuis plus d'un an, une colocation... amicale ?
1. CHAPITRE 1

Jungkook enleva du bout des doigts quelques mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Le geste attira l'attention de Taehyung, assis à ses côtés dans la cuisine. Les deux vivaient ensemble depuis plus d'un an. Une colocation – malheureusement pour Taehyung – simplement amicale. Le plus jeune tourna la tête vers son aîné qui s'était mis à le fixer étrangement.

 **« Ca va Tae ? »** Demanda le maknae inquiet.

Taehyung baissa vivement la tête vers son thé vert encore fumant. _Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?_ Se demanda Jungkook. Le jeune prit alors un morceau de gâteau dégoulinant de chocolat pour le fourrer sans aucun préliminaire dans sa bouche. Taehyung le fixa à nouveau, désireux. Un peu de liquide chocolaté était resté sur les lèvres du jeune. Celui-ci regardait par la fenêtre, ne sentant pas le regard insistant de Taehyung sur ses lèvres. Tae passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, c'était un tic chez lui. Un simple tic qui était terriblement sexy selon les dires de certaines de ses amies. Jungkook tourna alors la tête vers son colocataire pour apercevoir le bout de son muscle rose disparaître dans sa bouche. A la vue de ce geste plus que sensuel, Jungkook senti quelque chose s'animait dans son pantalon. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude, des filles qui lui faisaient de l'effet, il en voyait souvent, mais... jamais il n'avait eu ce genre de réaction en regardant Taehyung ! Jungkook secoua vivement la tête et ne remarqua que trop tard le long doigt fin qui, doucement, avait frotté le recoin de ses lèvres. Il sursauta violemment pour ensuite regarder son aîné lécher son doigt goulûment. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, s'il continuait comme ça, ils finiraient par sortir de leurs orbites !

 **« Tae...** Murmura le plus jeune, incertain de la signification de ce geste.

 **-Tu me donnes faim »** Répondit celui aux cheveux orange.

Et encore une fois, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, _si... pulpeuses..._ Jungkook avait envie d'y goûter. Etait-elle sucrée ? Elles devaient l'être ! Taehyung se mit alors à rire. Son magnifique rire grave ! Jungkook senti alors la bosse de son pantalon s'intensifiait. _Calme-toi !_ Se hurlait-il mentalement. Des mains vinrent alors chatouiller son torse musclé. Jungkook se mit à rire et à pousser de longs cris aigus. Ils avaient beau avoir tous les deux dix-huit et dix-neuf ans, ils restaient de grands enfants. Jungkook ne réfléchit pas et s'enfuit au pas de course, essayant d'échapper aux chatouilles de son aîné, tandis que Taehyung poursuivait son « fantasme sur pattes ».

Après quelques minutes de cris et de poursuite acharnée dans tout l'appartement, le chasseur attrapa sa proie. Allongés sur le tapis du salon. Le plus jeune s'amusant beaucoup sous les doigts experts de son aîné qui le regardait d'une expression féroce. Le chasseur à califourchon sur la proie.

 **« A-Arrête ! T-Tae !** Riait la pauvre victime au sol.

 **-Supplie-moi.** Répondit son aîné, sa voix toujours aussi rauque de désir.

 **-J-JE T-T'EN S-SUPPLIE ! T-TAE ! »** Hurla Jungkook comme pris de violentes convulsions dût au rire.

L'aîné arrêta alors ses doigts pour les laisser reposer sur le torse de son fantasme complètement essoufflé. Alors que Jungkook reprenait difficilement son souffle, le plus vieux remarqua quelque chose de... dur ? Une bosse sous ses fesses. Il lança un regard plein de sous-entendus à son colocataire qui cessa automatiquement de respirer.

 **« C-C'est pas... C-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Tae ! »** S'exclama le plus jeune, cherchant visiblement à s'enfuir de cette gênant situation.

Taehyung n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait Jungkook. Il voulait son petit air innocent. Il voulait embrasser ses belles lèvres pulpeuses. Si Taehyung avait écouté se plus profonds instincts, il aurait violé son petit Kookie depuis maintenant très longtemps. La tentation était trop forte ! Jungkook ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, Taehyung venait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient comme il l'avait pensé, douces, et sucrées. _Comme un goût de fraise ?_ Pensa Jungkook qui ferma lentement les yeux. Sa bouche s'anima lentement contre celle de son aîné. Des papillons tiraillaient leurs estomacs. _Comment une telle sensation peut-elle exister ?_ Pensa Taehyung. _Elle est tellement délicieuse !_ Sa langue vint délicatement caresser la lèvre inférieure de Jungkook qui ne put qu'ouvrir la bouche. Laissant ainsi leurs langues et leurs salives se mélangeaient. Taehyung lâcha un grognement de désir en faisant doucement descendre sa main sur le ventre de son maknae. Son t-shirt était fin, laissant entrevoir à Taehyung les boutons de chair de son fantasme. Le plus vieux partit alors dans le cou du pauvre Jungkook qui ne put s'empêcher de couiner de plaisir et se laisser faire. Ses mains agrippèrent les cheveux orange de Taehyung, l'incitant à aller plus loin. Jungkook en était sûr à présent. Il voulait Taehyung. Il voulait son corps musclé, il voulait le toucher et il voulait qu'il le touche ! Jungkook voulait être son jouet, son soumis.

 **« Tae... »** Lâcha dans un râle de gorge le plus jeune.

Il couvrit alors sa bouche de sa main, trop gênée à l'idée de refaire un tel son. Taehyung releva la tête pour regarder son fantasme dans les yeux. Jungkook remarqua une lueur malsaine dans ses pupilles dilatées. Il lui attrapa le poigner pour doucement l'écarter de sa bouche.

 **« Je veux t'entendre »** Murmura-t-il, la voix rauque.

Jungkook ne put s'empêcher de rougir, ce qui eut pour effet d'exciter encore plus le roux qui s'empara de ses lèvres avidement. Jungkook lâcha un autre couinement qui fit redoubler la bosse dans le pantalon de Taehyung. Le t-shirt du plus jeune vola dans la pièce, allant s'écraser quelque part sur un fauteuil. Taehyung ne se priva pas pour admirer la perfection sous ses yeux. Un corps magnifique. _Je le veux !_ Pensa celui-ci. Jungkook n'en pouvait plus de ce regard sur lui et rougit violemment. Se retrouvant rouge pivoine de la tête aux pieds, Tae sourit. Qu'est-ce qu'il l'excitait ! La langue de Taehyung se balada sur le torse du plus jeune qui n'empêchât pas les couinements de sortir de sa bouche. Taehyung frissonna à chaque gémissement de son fantasme. Sa bouche se retrouva sur un des boutons de chair de Jungkook qui s'agrippa à son aîné en murmurant :

 **« Hyung ! »**

A ce simple mot, le corps de Taehyung fut parcouru de frissons incontrôlables.

Sa main glissa alors vers la bosse du pantalon. Jungkook lâcha un nouveau gémissement et retint sa respiration. C'est alors qu'il se souvint. Jungkook avait une petite amie. Lee Seulbi. Une fille petite, blonde aux yeux bruns. Elle était parfaite. Et Jungkook l'aimait. _Je l'aime ?_ Se dit Jungkook. Mais jamais il n'était allé aussi loin avec Seulbi... pas comme avec Taehyung. Et... il n'était pas gai ! Il attrapa le poignet de son hyung qui releva la tête, surpris.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?** Demanda le plus vieux, essayant de se dégager de l'emprise du plus jeune.

 **-O-On ne peut pas faire ça... »** Murmura-t-il en baissant la tête, évitant le regard du beau roux.

Taehyung se rassit sur le ventre du plus jeune. Il ne comprenait visiblement pas. Jungkook voulut se relever, mais une main sur son torse l'en empêcha.

 **« Non ! »** Fit la voix autoritaire de Taehyung.

Jungkook ouvrit de grands yeux. La main du plus vieux vint défaire la ceinture du pantalon de la pauvre victime qui n'osa bouger. Taehyung se lécha la lèvre inférieure. Jungkook portait un caleçon noir qui mettait en valeur son début d'érection.

 **« Tae ! A-Arrête ! »** Fit la faible voix du soumis.

La main de l'aîné se posa sur la bosse pour doucement la masser. Jungkook eut l'occasion de s'en aller à plusieurs reprises, mais quelque chose en lui l'en empêchait. Alors, il restait là, profitant simplement des mains expertes de son hyung. Son dos se cambra alors que la main de son aîné plongeait dans son caleçon pour... **DING DONG !** Taehyung cessa toute action. Qui osait le déranger maintenant ?! Il se leva lentement, laissant un Jungkook frustrer et tremblant derrière lui. **DING DONG !** _Je vais arracher cette foutue sonnette !_ Pensa-t-il. Sa main serra violemment la poignée pour doucement ouvrir la porte. Un sourire rayonnant se tenait dans le couloir devant lui. Son coeur se serra et le rouge de la colère lui monta à la tête... Seulbi...

 **« Annyeong haseyo Taehyung oppa ! »** S'exclama-t-elle, en passant devant lui.

 _Cette petite pimbêche est entrée sans aucune invitation ?!_ Si Taehyung s'était écouté, il aurait mis une claque à la petite blonde et l'aurait mise dehors !

 **« Annyeong... »** Dit froidement Taehyung.

Seulbi se précipita vers son petit ami qui était – à la plus grande surprise de Taehyung – habiller et superbement coiffer. Il fit un grand sourire à la petite blonde en la prenant fébrilement dans ses bras. Taehyung observa la scène d'un air sombre. La tête de son fantasme venait de se poser dans la magnifique chevelure de l'intruse.

Jungkook ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour ensuite les rouvrirent et regardait Taehyung. Celui-ci était devenu rouge. Comme s'il allait étrangler Seulbi à n'importe quel moment.

 **« On y va ? »** Se manifesta la petite blonde, trouvant le câlin de trop longue durée.

Taehyung fixa le couple tout en allant s'asseoir à table. Jungkook se racla la gorge et sourit à la blonde. Il faisait tout son possible pour ne pas regarder son colocataire.

 **« Oui... allons-y ! »**

Jungkook poussa alors sa petite amie dans le couloir. Il tourna la tête une dernière fois vers son aîné qui ne le regardait plus. Trop occuper à scruter son téléphone. Mais, une fois la porte fermée, Taehyung se frappa violemment la tête contre la table, tout en lâchant un grognement de frustration.

O.o.O.o.O.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

 **Voilààà chapitre 1 en ligne...**

 **Bref... vous en pensez quoi ? C'est de la merde ou c'est bien ? xD**

 **KISSOUILLEEEEEEEEE**


	2. CHAPITRE 2

_**Annyeong ! Comment ça va ? Voilà le chapitre 2 ! Merci à Bloomamorgana pour le review 3 ma petite cactus xD**_

 _ **O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

« Yeoboseyo ? » Fit la voix grave et endormie de Yungi à l'autre bout du fil.

Après le départ de son cher et tendre maknae et fantasme sur gambettes, Taehyung avait immédiatement appelé son ami aux cheveux argentés : Yungi. Celui-ci avait sûrement dû être réveillé par son ami à la chevelure orange. Yungi était ce que l'on pouvait appeler une _belle au bois dormant_ version garçon – excepté que si un prince essayer de venir le réveiller, il lui collerait probablement son poing dans le nez. Taehyung avait envie de hurler à son ami toute sa détresse, mais se retint, gardant comme il le put son sang froid. Après lui avoir raconté toute son histoire, Yungi se mit à pouffer de rire. Le rouquin garda la bouche ouverte devant la réaction de son ami.

« Ya ! Yungi-a ! C'est pas drôle ! J'ai complètement merdé là ! »

Yungi calma son rire, pris une grande inspiration et souffla d'exaspération. _Quelle bande d'idiots._ Pensa le petit somnolant.

« Tu me désespères Taehyung...

-Yungi ! Je t'appelle pour que tu me donnes une solution... m'enfonce pas ! » S'exclama le roux en tapant du pied dans la cuisine.

Le jeune homme partit alors s'affaler sur un fauteuil du salon. Fixant le tapis où quelques minutes plus tôt, le corps de son fantasme avait été à lui... jusqu'à ce qu'une petite salo...

« Ya ! Tu m'écoutes Tae ? »

Secouant nerveusement la tête, le dit Tae se rappela avoir son ami à l'autre bout du fil. Il se racla la gorge et revint à la réalité.

« Tu pensais à vos ébats inachevés... je me trompe ? » Le taquina le blond.

Taehyung garda le silence, ce qui eut pour effet de donner raison à Yungi à l'autre bout du fil.

« N-Ne te moque pas... qu'est-ce que je vais faire Yungi-a... » Répondit la voix désespérer du plus jeune.

Yungi pensait à quelque chose... quelque chose de pervers. Peut-être que cette idée marcherait... peut-être qu'elle éloignerait les deux colocataires. Mmhh...

« J'ai peut-être une idée... » Fit la voix grave de la belle au bois dormant.

Taehyung retint sa respiration, impatient.

« Il est possible qu'elle ne marche pas... »

Le coeur du roux rata un battement. Il était prêt à tout ! Enfin... presque tout. Il serait presque prêt à kidnapper Jungkook !... non... quand même pas... quoi que ? Non !

« Aller accouche ! Dis-moi Yungi ! »

À l'autre bout du fil, le plus si endormit que ça, alias Yungi sourit et eut un petit rire sadique.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Cela faisait bien une heure que Jungkook était sorti avec Seulbi, se retrouvant dans ce petit café bondé de monde. La petite blonde parlait beaucoup... beaucoup trop selon l'avis de son petit ami qui avait d'ailleurs, décroché depuis quelques minutes. Ses pensées s'envolaient vers un certain rouquin. Secouant nerveusement la tête, Jungkook essaya de se concentrer sur Seulbi qui continuait de parler... de parler... et de parler encore ! _Elle ne s'arrêtera jamais ou quoi ?_ Se dit Jungkook en posant sa tête dans le creux de sa main. Il se mit alors à la détailler d'un œil morne. Seulbi était certes, jolie, avec de magnifiques cheveux blonds, de magnifiques yeux bruns et de sublimes lèvres roses qu'il aimait bien embrasser, mais... Les lèvres de Taehyung lui donnaient beaucoup plus envie.

« Ya ! Jungkook-a tu m'écoutes ?! »

Le maknae retrouva soudainement ses esprits pour porter son attention sur sa petite amie. Celle-ci semblait légèrement énervée. Elle agita sa main devant les yeux de son petit ami qui cligna plusieurs fois. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se concentrer ? Les lèvres de Tae... Non ! Peut-être que s'il embrassait sa petite amie tout irait mieux ?

« Désole Seulbi... je pensais à autre chose. »

La petite blonde lui lança un regard noir. Elle but une gorgée de son thé vert tout en fixant son petit ami dans les yeux. Pensait-elle entrevoir le fond de ses pensées rien qu'en le regardant ainsi ? Jungkook déglutit. Elle avait vraiment l'air énervée.

« On peut savoir à quoi tu penses exactement ?! »

Jungkook se retint de lui lancer une insulte ou bien de hurler qu'il avait failli coucher avec son colocataire... colocataire aux magnifiques cheveux roux et au corps si... alléchant... Jungkook secoua à nouveau la tête, faisant tomber quelques mèches brunes devant ses yeux perdus dans le vague. Mais il avait beaucoup trop peur de sa petite amie pour faire quoi que ce soit.

« Rien d'important...

-Rien d'important ! » Hurla-t-elle.

 _Rooooo ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me fait une scène pour si peu !_ Pensa Jungkook en roulant des yeux.

« Tu me trompes Jungkook ? C'est ça ! Avoue-le au moins ! »

Le maknae resta bouche bée devant la petite blonde devenue toute rouge. Serait-il possible qu'elle les ait vus ? Lui et Taehyung ? Non... ce n'était pas possible...

« Comment elle s'appelle ! Hein ! Réponds-moi Jungkook-a ! »

Elle ne les avaient donc pas vues... Bon... Comment allait-il se sortir de cette situation ? De plus Jungkook avait une envie folle de lui rire au nez... si elle savait ! En attendant, la petite blonde gardait une expression d'hystérique et les autres clients les fixaient un peu trop... Jungkook se sentit rougir face à ce trop-plein d'attention. Reportant son attention sur sa petite amie, il prit son courage à deux mains. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne l'avait jamais fait après tout non ? Mentir à une petite amie pour la rassurer. Jungkook fit un petit décompte dans sa tête et lança un regard de petit chiot à sa copine qui sembla s'attendrir.

« Jamais je ne pourrai te tromper Seulbi ! C'est toi que j'aime et toi seule ! Ne pense plus jamais à de telles choses ! »

Jungkook conclut le tout par un petit aegyo, et vit, un petit sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres de la blonde. Elle baissa les yeux quelques secondes avant de les relevaient vers son petit ami, curieuse.

« À quoi est-ce que tu pensais alors ? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi distant avec moi ?

-Ya ! Je ne suis pas distant ! Et... je me demandais si tu aimerais aller au parc d'attractions après avoir bu nos thés ? »

Jungkook prit sa tête entre ses mains et fit un autre petit aegyo, se félicitant encore plus pour ses talents d'acteur hors du commun. Une après-midi au parc d'attractions, voilà ! C'est ce qu'il lui fallait ! Peut-être oublierait-il le roux en allant là-bas. La petite blonde eut un grand sourire qu'elle perdit quelques secondes plus tard. Jungkook la regarda fixement, attendant une explication pour cette perte de bonheur instantanée. Après tout ce n'était pas tous les jours que Jungkook proposait de telle sortie ! Lui qui préférait restait à la maison avec _son_ Taehyung... Minute ! _SON_ Taehyung ? Le petit maknae cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, crédule. _Arrête de penser à lui ! Concentre-toi !_ Se hurlait-il en boucle jusqu'à ce que sa petite amie ouvre la bouche.

« J'aurais beaucoup aimé aller au parc d'attractions avec toi Kookie~ mais... mes parents ont organisé un dîner de famille et je suis obligée d'y participer...

-Oh... Ce n'est pas grave... une autre fois peut-être ? »

Seulbi lui sourit, apparemment ravie d'avoir autant d'attention. Jungkook se sentit comme... libéré d'un poids ? _Non, ça ne doit pas être ça..._ Pensa-t-il. Pourquoi était-il aussi content d'avoir sa soirée de libre chez lui... sachant que Taehyung serait sûrement à la maison... lui et ses mains expertes sur son corps... _Mais arrête de penser à ça !_ Se hurla le maknae en se grattant le front. Un dîner de famille... pourquoi n'était-il pas invité dans ce cas ? Non pas qu'il faisait partie de la famille mais... enfin bref.

Jungkook se leva pour aller payer leurs deux thés. La personne qu'il paya lui sembla familière... des cheveux blonds, plus grand que lui... Mmhh... Peut importe. Sa petite amie l'attendait dehors, sa veste sur les épaules et sa petite jupe blanche volant autour d'elle. Le maknae attarda son regard sur la jeune fille avant de finalement sortir du café. _Peut-être devrai-je rompre avec elle ?_ Se dit-il. Jungkook secoua la tête une énième fois, pourquoi pensait-il de pareilles choses ?!

Le maknae tenu a raccompagné sa petite amie à son appartement. Non pas qu'il voulait rentrer chez elle ou quoi que ce soit mais... il voulait retarder l'échéance... sachant qu'en rentrant chez lui, il y aurait Taehyung... Taehyung et ses hormones turbulentes. C'est avec une trop grande rapidité – au goût du Kookie – qu'il arriva devant chez lui. Le petit brun avait une peur bleue de passer le pas de la porte en bois. Alors, il restait là, debout devant celle-ci, attendant sûrement un miracle. Un bruit sur sa gauche le fit violemment tressaillir, mais ne le fit tout de même pas bouger d'un poil.

« Heu... Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Fit une voix.

Jungkook se tourna vers celle-ci. Elle lui était... familière ? Un homme grand et blond se tenait devant lui. _Le serveur ! Que fait-il ici ?_ S'étonna le maknae.

« Oui... tout va... pour le mieux... Je peux vous aider ? » Articula difficilement Jungkook.

Le blond haussa un sourcil avant d'approcher un peu plus du petit brun qui fut légèrement intimidé. Celui-ci se frappa mentalement, pourquoi aurait-il besoin de son aide ? Après tout c'était lui qui était figé devant une porte non ? Pour sa plus grande surprise, le blond se courba légèrement devant le maknae.

« Excusez mes manières... Annyeong haseyo, je suis votre nouveau voisin Kim Namjoon ! »

Jungkook resta muet durant quelques secondes. _Un nouveau voisin ? Qu'était-il arrivé à la vieille madame Won et ses cinq chats ?_ Pensa-t-il. Le regarde inquiet du blond le ramena à la réalité. Reprenant ses sens, Jungkook se courba à son tour en se présentant.

« Annyeong haseyo, je suis Jeon Jeong Guk, mais tout le monde m'appelle Jungkook ! »

Un sourire franc et sympathique se dessina sur les lèvres de Namjoon alors qu'il hochait frénétiquement la tête devant le petit brun visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Bon et bien... heureux de vous avoir rencontré... » Articula le plus jeune en se tournant vers la porte de son appartement.

« De même ! Bonsoir ! » Répondit Namjoon en entrant dans l'ancien appartement de madame Won.

 _Bonsoir ?_ Jungkook lança un coup d'œil par la fenêtre au bout du couloir. Il faisait nuit noir ! Pourtant lorsqu'il était arrivé un peu plus tôt aux pieds de l'immeuble, il était environ cinq heures ! Se pouvait-il qu'il soit resté plus de deux heures devant la porte de son appartement ?! Jungkook se gifla mentalement. _Quel idiot ! Arrête de réfléchir et rentre chez toi bon sang !_ Se hurla-t-il. Mais une question demeurait dans son esprit. Une question qui le faisait frissonner de peur et de désir : Taehyung allait-il reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés?

Se tournant vers la porte, décidé à être enfin un homme et un vrai n'ayant peur de rien, il attrapa les clés dans sa poche et les inséra dans la serrure. Celle-ci émit un déclic qui résonna dans le couloir et sûrement dans tout leur appartement. _Bon... j'ai peut-être une chance pour que Taehyung n'ait pas entendu... »_ Se dit-il. Lorsqu'il poussa le battant, tous les espoirs du petit brun s'envolèrent et son cœur s'affola. La porte venait de faire le grincement le plus bruyant que Jungkook n'est jamais entendu. _Bon... d'accord... Taehyung et tout l'immeuble sont alertés de ma présence maintenant..._ Jungkook déglutit, entrant rapidement cette fois-ci dans l'appartement pour n'y trouver que l'obscurité. _Peut être que Taehyung est allé passer la soirée chez Yungi ?_ Se dit le maknae. À cette pensée, il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une légère pointe de jalousie. Une image du roux et de la belle au bois dormant entrain de se faire des câlins et des caresses un peu trop intimes lui vint à l'esprit. Ses joues s'échauffèrent. _Calme-toi Jungkook ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu en avais quelque chose à faire !_ Et pourtant, la jalousie était présente et ne cessait de le tourmenter alors qu'il scrutait son appartement toujours plongé dans le noir. À tâtons, sa main chercha contre le mur de l'entrée l'interrupteur du salon. _Mais où est-ce qu'il est ?!_ Commença-t-il à s'énerver. Alors que le maknae cherchait toujours le précieux bouton, il sentit comme... une présence près de lui. Puis, un souffle chaud dans son cou. Puis des mains vinrent lui saisirent les hanches. Sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, le brun se retrouva plaquer contre un mur... non... une porte, la porte d'entrée qui avait d'ailleurs alerté sa présence. Son souffle se coupa alors qu'une voix rauque et séduisante souffla dans son oreille.

« Où en étions-nous... »

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

 _ **Voilààà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**_

 _ **KISSOUILLE !**_


	3. CHAPITRE 3

**_Voilà le chapitre 3 j'espère que vous aimerez ! Merci pour la review Bloomamorgana... mais tu te calmes ! xD_**

 ** _Lemoooon !_**

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

 **« Où en étions-nous... »**

Jungkook n'osait plus bouger. Le souffle chaud de Taehyung se promenait sur son visage rouge. Pourquoi est-ce que tous ses membres refusaient de lui obéir ?! Il aurait voulu courir ou même ramper loin de son hyung à la chevelure orange. Hyung qu'il ne pouvait d'ailleurs pas voir étant donné l'absence de lumière. Mais il pouvait aisément deviner l'expression de celui-ci, et la luxure dans son regard. Jungkook déglutit en sentant son torse musclé se coller au sien. Taehyung se rapprochait de plus en plus, comme s'il voulait se fondre en Jungkook pour ne faire plus qu'un. Le maknae se mit subitement à trembler. Son hyung commencé à vraiment l'effrayer. Et pourtant, celui-ci savait se battre, il n'aurait d'ailleurs, eu aucun mal à mettre son petit Taehyung au tapis, mais... la résolution et l'envie n'y étaient pas. Le souffle de son hyung vint alors caresser son oreille.

 **« Tu as peur ? »** Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Les tremblements de Jungkook redoublèrent. Devait-il se laisser aller dans les bras du roux, ou devait-il se débattre et fuir cette douce tentation ? Le maknae était partagé. Il fut d'ailleurs interrompu dans ses pensées par une bouche dans son cou. Les mains de Jungkook se posèrent alors presque immédiatement sur le torse du roux. Il le poussait, le frapper et le griffait presque jusqu'au sang, mais le roux tenait bon. C'est alors que, coupant son élan de rébellion, Taehyung attrapa le maknae pour le tourner face contre mur. Jungkook eut le souffle coupé alors qu'il sentait l'imposante érection de son hyung contre ses fesses. Taehyung le tenait bien, ses mains enserrant ses poignets si fermement que la jointure de ses doigts en devenaient blanches. Celui-ci poussa d'ailleurs un gémissement rauque en frottant son bassin contre le petit fessier rebondi du maknae. Jungkook tremblait à présent de la tête aux pieds, la peur prenant contrôle à part entière de son corps. Taehyung n'allait tout de même pas le violer ?!

 **« T-Tae ! Q-Qu'est-ce que tu fous merde ?! »** Commença à s'énerver le plus jeune.

La main du dit Tae se posa sur la bouche sèche du maknae qui poussa un cri étouffé. Son autre main se posa sur l'entrejambe étrangement éveillé de Jungkook. Celui-ci poussa un cri aigu pas très masculin toujours couvert de la main de son hyung.

 **« Mmmph... »** Haleta Jungkook qui commençait à manquer d'air.

Celui-ci avait les yeux fermés, ne pouvant s'empêcher de prendre du plaisir sous les caresses du roux. Son membre était à présent à l'étroit dans son jean. Jungkook avait une belle et douloureuse érection. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait sentir Taehyung le toucher et le prendre sauvagement contre ce mur ! Sans le vouloir le maknae se mit à onduler des hanches, demandant plus que de simples caresses. La ceinture de son pantalon se déboucla et le jean glissa le long de ses cuisses. Jungkook se cambra alors que la main de son Taehyung attrapa son membre gorgé de plaisir. Le plus vieux n'avait toujours pas lâché la bouche du jeune faisant à présent de lent va-et-vient sur son membre. Jungkook vint automatiquement agripper son hyung toujours collé à son dos. Il ne pouvait plus résister. Au diable les préjugés, au diable sa copine ! Jungkook voulait coucher avec Taehyung, et rien ni personne ne l'en empêcherait ! Voyant qu'il ne se débattait plus mais se laissait faire et prenez même son pied, Taehyung retourna son fantasme pour s'emparer de ses lèvres.

 **« T-Tae...haa...»** Couina le maknae entre deux baisers.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du plus vieux. Avait-il donc gagné ? Ce moment qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps arrivait enfin ! Sans plus attendre, Taehyung attrapa les hanches du plus jeune pour le soulever. Jungkook sentit le plus vieux lui palper les fesses, faisant grossir son érection contre son torse. Son visage devint rouge écarlate. Oui, il avait honte. Jungkook avait honte de ce désir qui rongeait tout son être. Ce désir brûlant qui n'existait que pour Taehyung. Ce rouquin le rendait fou. Jungkook sentit soudain le carrelage froid dans son dos. Alors, ils allaient vraiment le faire ici ? À même le sol ? En y pensant bien, les deux jeunes hommes n'auraient tout deux pas pus attendre d'atteindre la chambre ou même le fauteuil pourtant à quelques mètres. Le t-shirt du maknae s'éclipsa de son torse musclé. Taehyung, à califourchon sur son fantasme, commença à lécher ses boutons de chairs. Il les tortura durant quelques minutes, les faisant devenir de plus en plus dur. Jungkook déglutit difficilement avant d'entrouvrir la bouche et de rejeter la tête en arrière. S'il continuait ainsi avec sa langue, le maknae finirait par venir ! En parlant de langue, celle-ci venait d'entamer une longue et délicieuse descente sur le torse de Jungkook. Celui-ci lâcha un gémissement aigu, qui eut pour effet de faire sourire le plus vieux. Le seme arriva bien vite au membre tendu de son petit uke. Ses lèvres restèrent justes au-dessus de sa verge palpitante, le faisant patienter, jouant avec cette même patience et ses nerfs à fleur de peau. Jungkook grogna de frustration, mais n'eut pas le temps de protester. Taehyung venait de prendre le muscle tendu de son maknae en bouche. Jungkook se crispa en poussant un gémissement de plaisir. La langue experte de son hyung se promenait sur le membre dur, faisant frémir le maknae. Alors que Jungkook se sentait lentement finir, le roux s'arrêta. Celui-ci allongé au sol poussa un soupir de frustration. Taehyung à présent assis sur son bassin enleva son t-shirt doucement. Les yeux du maknae s'ouvrir en grand, admirant le délicieux spectacle s'offrant à lui. Une fois de plus, il déglutit. Bientôt, les deux se retrouvèrent nue l'un face à l'autre. Il se voyait tout deux pour la première fois, se détaillant sous tous les angles, testant du bout des doigts les points sensibles de l'autre. Jungkook n'avait jamais été aussi excité et effrayé en même temps. Il était anxieux. Avait peur d'avoir horriblement mal et de ne jamais s'en remettre. Peur que son Taehyung le laisse tomber après qu'il ait eu ce qu'il voulait. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, le roux s'empara des lèvres de Jungkook. Mais ce n'était pas un baiser ardent ou forcé comme les fois précédentes. Non, ce baiser était doux et rempli d'amour. Une fois leurs lèvres séparaient, le plaisir charnel revint aussitôt. Jungkook observa son amant mettre deux doigts dans sa bouche pour les lécher avidement. Une fois assez humide, il les glissa le long du ventre du maknae qui commençait à s'impatienter. Taehyung enfonça un premier doigt qui crispa le soumis. Jugeant qu'il s'était habitué, le roux enfonça un deuxième doigt pour ensuite commencer de petits mouvements de va-et-vient et de ciseaux. Jungkook commença à remuer le bassin, voulant le sentir en lui. Taehyung sourit devant l'impatience de son fantasme. C'est avec une extrême lenteur qu'il le pénétra, lui arrachant un long soupir de douleur. Jungkook planta ses ongles dans le dos de Taehyung, priant pour que la douleur disparaisse le plus rapidement possible. Le roux entama alors doucement un mouvement de va-et-vient en son maknae qui finit par lâcher des gémissements de plaisir. La pièce en était, d'ailleurs, remplie. Des soupirs rauques de Taehyung et des cris étouffés de Jungkook. Le roux accéléra, allant le plus profond possible, touchant la prostate du jeune qui avait dû réveiller tout l'immeuble avec ses cris d'intense plaisir.

 **« T-Tae... ah...oh putain... c'est bon... »** Articula-t-il entre deux gémissements.

Comme pour lui répondre, Taehyung attrapa la verge dressée de son maknae pour faire des mouvements rapides, intensifiant son plaisir. Leurs chaires claquaient l'une contre l'autre, provoquant un son exquis à l'oreille des deux hommes. Jungkook finit par se libérer sur son torse, son amant venant peu de temps après lui en un cri rauque. Les deux jeunes hommes s'effondrèrent à bout de forces et de souffle. Jungkook osa lancer un regard sur son hyung, écroulait sur son torse. Il avait les yeux fermés et semblait sur le point de s'endormir. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant cette douce vision. Le maknae leva faiblement sa main pour délicatement caresser ses cheveux humides.

Taehyung semblait en effet paisible, mais la peur commençait à s'immiscer dans son esprit et son être. Il avait presque violé son maknae qui avait fini par se laisser faire mais... qu'allait-il se passer à présent ? Jungkook n'allait pas faire comme si de rien était et reprendre le cours de sa vie avec sa petite amie... si ?

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

 _ **Voilààààà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! N'hésitez pas à poster un review !**_

 _ **KISSOUILLE ^3^**_


End file.
